


Day Out

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Stud-yBuddies [5]
Category: Stud-y Buddies
Genre: Angst, M/M, have some angst, throws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Prompt for lalondeable:// STUKE PROMPT YEAAAAH okay well can you write a one-shot of them at the zoo or at the Harry Potter studios? :3333</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverNebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/gifts).



> For lalondeable on tumblr :)  
> Thanks for the prompt I actually loved writing this :)  
> Enjoy!!!

Luke POV.

“What are we even doing here?” I asked.

“Come on its fun.” He said.

“Ste, just tell me?” I asked.

“I just wanted to have a day out with you.” He said, I nodded at him.

“Come on then.” I said, holding my hand out for him; which he quickly took.

“Oh and here’s the tigers.” He said.

“How often have you been here?” I asked him.

“Maybe four five times with Claire’s class and Charlotte joined.” He said.

“Charlotte?” I asked, “Here?”

“Yes it’s what I said.” He said.

I scoffed at him.

“Why do you have a problem with her?” he asked.

“I don’t like the way she looks at you.” I said.

“You dont have to worry.” He said, “I love you.”

I was taken aback by this;

“I love you too.” I said.

“Now can I show you around the zoo?” he asked.

“Lead the way.” I said.

I twisted him around and kissed him,

But needless to say

Our day didn’t end there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and Reviews :D


End file.
